Sora Tales: The Child Card
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Two years have passed since Sora's first Dark Card. Saving her sister's wedding. Now, they have a child. And for the first time of meeting her, where are her parents?
1. Chapter 1: Coming Back

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 1. Coming back.

Things have been a long lost time for me.

After what happened to my sister, everything changed.

Dark powerful cards have been showing up and I've been tracking them down.

Call it what you will, but for me, the evil side to Abby Reed, this was my calling.

"Yes. I'm almost there." I said on the phone.

It has been almost two years since my sister's wedding. And now, her and Markus have a child.

And I was finally going to meet him.

"Alright. See you soon." After what happened, I've been more closer with my sister then ever.

"Was that her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. I can't wait. I get to see my niece." I smiled.

"I'm glad. What about you two?" Tomoyo looked in the back of her car.

Sakura and Grace nodded.

"Yes. My sister's got a little baby!" Grace was the most excited.

"Can't wait. Maybe it'll prepare myself for when I have a baby of my own." Sakura smiled.

"Oh? You and Syaoran are that serious?" I ask.

"I don't know. We are only 16." Sakura said.

"Lucky. You, Tomoyo, Syaoran, even Grace all are sweet 16. I still have a week left till I turn 16." I said.

I was only just 14 when my sister was married. But this was too much.

"You'll get to our age. Eventually." Grace said.

"You have no idea. I can't drive until I turn 16. This sucks." I said.

"Relax. Everything will be fine. Oh! There's the house right?" Tomoyo pointed to a long road up to a house.

"Yup. I do wish they picked a bigger house. This small one looks..."

"Creepy?" Sakura said.

"No. More, Isolated." I said.

Tomoyo pulled up in the driveway.

"Here we go." I smiled. Nothing was going to-

"Don't forget about me." Said our father.

Great! If he's here then something's going to go wrong!

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Don't You Cry

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 2. Baby don't you cry.

As we got out of the car I could hear a sound.

I really wasn't sure what but I watched as father roamed the place.

He only went as far as I let him which wasn't more then five feat from me.

"Come now, Sora. Don't give me that look." He said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing just-" I was cut off by a sound. A howl.

Turning to it a wolf was up on the roof.

"What on earth?" Tomoyo said. She pulled out her camera but the wolf vanished as lightning cracked.

Sakura covered her ears.

"Evangeline didn't mention any wolves in the area did she?" My sister asked.

I shook my head. "No. First time seeing one." Ever. I'm seen some on TV and pictures, but never a real live one up close like this. Not even in a zoo or something.

"I hope everything's okay." Tomoyo said.

"Let's just get inside." Sakura said once she calmed down.

We headed inside and it was huge. A big fancy room with a fireplace and a portrait of the three of them.

"She looks beautiful." Tomoyo said.

"She sure...does..." I was a little off. Hearing these sounds again.

I followed them into another room with a crib, turning over, fathers everywhere, and sheets ripped to shreds.

"What happened here?" I asked myself.

"Sora!" I hear Sakura scream.

I race to find her, and she was out back. Seeing what she was cross the way was another building, and the wolf again.

"Is it the same one?" I hear Sakura ask all shaky.

"Maybe." I said.

It stared at us, then howled and walked right into the other building.

"Stay here." I told her. Sakura nodded as I ran after the beast.

But as I did enter, it was gone.

I didn't know where it went but there was something else.

My baby niece.

"Oh."

"Looks like this place was on a cursed ground or is haunted." My father spoke.

I ignored him and picked up my crying niece. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Auntie Sora is here." I said.

I wasn't good with babies, but I had to try for my niece's sake.

"Sora!" I hear my sister calling.

As I stand up to to take my niece away a claw cracks the glass in the window, it scratches and makes that unsatisfying noise like nails on a chalkboard.

As the claw was gone, I quickly turned an ran.

This wasn't what I had in mind for a visit with family.

I got back to the main house and there was Sakura and Grace with worried looks on their faces.

"Look who I found." I said. They both looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Hey. Sora. Take a look at this." Tomoyo walked in holding a book.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this look familiar?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"It's the same book I found in the library." Tomoyo said.

"When were you in there?" I asked.

"But look, a few pages have folded corners." Tomoyo pointed.

She opened up one of them and the first thing I saw, was that it looked exactly like the portrait in the living room.

"Wait. Is that my sister?" The woman looked exactly like her. But the child was older then my baby niece.

"But it's not her. Look at the date. Almost a thousand years ago." Tomoyo said.

Then something father said came to me. And I knew then that this was going to be another card problem.

End of chapter 2.

I hope this is going good so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf Baby

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 3. Wolf baby

_"Looks like this place was on a cursed ground or is haunted." My father spoke._

I didn't realize it till now what he meant.

"I think we just found, the history of the "wolf" family." I said.

All three looked to me.

"Did you just say wolf family?" Grace asked.

"My mother's side WAS a part of our rel family. They were the "original" guardians before Clow came and created Kero and Yue. But after Clow's disappearance, the guardians came back and were hunted down and killed. The last death was a child which ended the line of the wolves." I explained.

"A child?" Sakura didn't like the sound of that. No one did.

"The boy was only ten. No women were ever killed unless were in wolf form. But non could ever change into that. It was only men." I said.

"So, why is Evangeline in the book?" Tomoyo asked.

I took a closer look at it. There was no way it was her. "Must have been her past life before this." I said. Hoping I was right.

"This is starting to feel like the Haunted Mansion movie." Sakura said.

"But it wasn't that scary." Grace said. "It was." Sakura snapped.

I tried to keep my niece calm hoping she'd go to sleep and we'd be fine.

"Her name is Alina. She's the mother of the alpha born child. Her, her husband the current alpha, and their three children." Tomoyo read.

"Alina?" I asked. "That name was one of a witch back in the old days. Before Abby was born. She was one mean lady." I said.

"Well she's here. And that's who your sister looks like." Tomoyo said.

"You say three children?" Sakura asked looking at the picture. I only see two."

There were only two children. A boy who must have been the future alpha, and a girl.

So, where was the third?

*Bark

All the girls turned to see a wolf pup standing there.

"What is happening?" Grace asked.

I didn't have an answer for this one.

It ran off in the hallway and Sakura chased after it...

"Ah!" Never mind. We all did.

A bigger wolf then the last two times was there guarding the door to a room.

He must have attempted to attack Sakura.

"Tomoyo. Hold her." I said.

The wolf growled. I pulled out my ring, slipped it on and said a small enchantment.

Slapping the floor as it jumped again, it hit a wall of pure light and backed off. Jumping out the window.

"Close one." Grace said. "How'd you manage a wall of light?" She asked.

I stood up slowly. "I don't use healing things. I use most spells that can hurt others. It's wall of illusions. It thinks were gone now. Like an invisible mirror." I explained to her.

"That pup. Look." Sakura pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

We slowly walked down the hallway and as Grace opened the door...

"Markus!" I ran right on in and was on the floor checking Markus body. Hoping he wasn't dead.

"He's so banged up." Tomoyo said.

She was right. Blood was everywhere. Did one of those wolves get him?

The pup stared at me. I didn't like this pup. But I could trust it.

"He's alive." Grace said putting his arm down. "He must be unconscious right now, Well now we knew where he was. But where is Evangeline?" Grace asked.

I only hoped she was alive.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: History Lesson 1

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 4. History lesson 1.

After getting Markus up on the couch so he'd be more comfortable, Grace and Sakura held onto my niece.

"That should do it. I can do a spell and it should protect him till we fine my sister." I said.

"She's so pretty. Did you ever learn her name?" Sakura asked me.

Evangeline never told me her name. "Just call her baby for now. Till we find her mother." I said.

"Then what do we do about this pup?" Grace asked.

The little puppy that sat next to the couch licking Markus hand, was still here. I trusted it and yet I didn't.

"I'll keep an eye on it." I said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Tomoyo asked.

I shrugged. "What else was the book saying about the wolves and Alina?" I asked.

Tomoyo pulled out the book again.

Tomoyo opened up the book flipping through it.

"Alina. She was known to dabble in magic, but was never powerful enough. She was sent away to marry the alpha wolf of the wolf-men tribe outside her family's village." Tomoyo read.

"But that can't be right." I said. "According to history-"

_"History can be wrong."_

My father pointed out. Glaring at him, I continued. "The history of Alina was she was a witch in training and was sent to marry the wolf alpha to set a new line of magical beings within the wolf colony. She also had a sister and two brothers. While one brother died from Fairies because he wanted all the riches rather then the line to continue, the other two, lived peacefully within some other colonies." I explained.

Alina then turned against her own village and burned it to the ground. She lost a child while still inside of her. But if she's with wolves, she might have had all three children. I don't know of what they were." I finished.

Grace then looked at me. "Why don't we ask father. I'm sure he'd have something to say."

I hated it when she was right. Looking at him he was gloating.

_"You had almost everything right. But, her first child wasn't a wolf. SHE was a human." _He said.

_She lost her because her parents found out she had betrayed them. They killed her which lead to the burning of the village, and later the birth of the two children in that book."_

I rolled my eyes. Repeating what he said I saw Grace smiling a little.

"If that's the case, maybe if she's still here. What if the child never left?" Sakura was speaking as if she knew this child.

"She could have not moved on and watched her siblings and mother grow old and die. Maybe she thought her mother came back seeing Evangeline." Sakura said.

It did make sense. But something was off. "She never had powers. So she wouldn't have a ghost still lingering." I said.

"Then maybe it's the twins. The other two siblings. Wolves, or werewolves can live for many years. If they are still alive then, they might have Evangeline thinking she's their mother come to return." Grace said.

That did make things clear.

My baby niece was asleep finally. "She's so pretty. Markus and Evangeline must be proud. She'll become a great woman when she's older." Tomoyo said.

I smiled. I hope that will be true.

"Let's get moving." I said.

"I'll stay here. Keep things safe." Tomoyo said.

Nodding me, Grace and Sakura left the room. The pup followed me along with my father.

Before I fully left the room. "Tomoyo. If the son became the new alpha, and the daughter, his sister, couldn't become a wolf, were they truly wolves or humans? And what happened to Alina and her husband?"

Tomoyo looked in the book. "Not much is said. Their father was killed in battle. A wolf war broke out. Alina was missing from the fight, he was killed, their son took over and finished at..." She paused a moment. "At age seven. He became alpha right after the war. Never married himself but approved of a wedding to his sister. That is the last of her. The rest is all about his glory and reign."

I nodded to her, as a think you and left.

The sister was married and left. Something wasn't right. "Find more books on the family if you can!" I yelled back to Tomoyo.

I could see her give a thumbs up.

And the three of us headed out.

It looked all dark outside. "We better be ready. Search the woods." I said.

"We'll try. Scream if anything is going wrong." Grace said.

"Don't tell me that! Not twice anyway." Sakura snapped.

We headed into the woods. Grace used her light to shine the way. I didn't need light. Sakura had glow showing her the way.

Growling and howling came from all directions.

Looking down the pup looked scared yet seemed to know something.

"Guess you know who these wolves are." I said to it.

It looked up like it wasn't sure if I was talking to it. Rolling my eyes.

_"Talking to a pup. How low." _My father shook his head.

Finally there was a waterfall. It wasn't big. Just small. Like a garden size.

It looked so pretty and blue. "Girls! Over here." I shouted.

"Coming!" Sakura's voice echoed.

I walked a little farther and...it was a well. But with stairs.

"What is...oh." Sakura stood next to me seeing it as well. A well with stairs, and wolf heads all over the place.

"A beheading. It's a graveyard." I said.

Even my own father could tell what this was.

"Who would do such a thing?' Sakura asked.

"Someone who hates wolves." Looking around, some of the heads were fairly fresh. The smell of rotting flesh and blood had faded and you couldn't even smell it at all.

"Why do I smell cotton candy?" Sakura asked.

Looking to the water, it was GLOWING blue. "Magical water. This is a witches underground home." I said.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Alpha

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 5. Alpha.

Heading down into the well wasn't the best idea I will admit. But I had to know why a witches underground home was here in the first place.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.

"Shhh!" I said.

Exploring a witches place wasn't vary safe.

But no witch has lived fro many years. Not since Clow Reed.

"We need to be careful." I said.

We continued till we found a cell.

"Hello?" Sakura looked inside. I looked at all the supplies on the tables around the place and the machines to see if they were still in use.

"Well Now we know how those wolves were executed." I said.

All these things were still here. And fresh blood. But barely. It must have been at least 24 hours.

_"Good eye. You really are good at this."_

Father spoke. I rolled my eyes not caring what he had to say.

"Sora!" Grace yelled down. "Stay there. We'll be right up!" I said.

"SORA!" Sakura shouted. I turn to see someone holding a birds sharp talon to her throat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"GET. ME. OUT." Was all he said.

I didn't trust anyone easily.

I pulled out my magic and hit the man.

"Ouch!" Sakura ran for it.

"Nice try. But a magic user like me doesn't tread lightly." I said. "Now, who are you?" I asked again.

Sakura was behind me.

The man was out of breath. But he showed me something I never thought I'd see.

Wolf eyes.

"Your an alpha?"

"THE alpha. Mind you." He snapped.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Being held prisoner. I've been here for many moons." He said.

I could guess a few months, maybe a year.

"Why?"

"My stupid sister has found our long lost child. Our sister and mother hiding out."

He spoke as though he didn't believe it. "What do you make of it all?" Asking him to test him.

He looked away from me.

I put away my magic. "The woman your sister thinks is your mother is my sister, Evangeline. And the lost child, is my niece." I don't know why I was telling him. But I had to get answers on where my sister is or was.

"You are human." He said sniffing the air. I walked over to him.

"With magic. Dark magic for that matter." I knelt down at the door to his cell.

"This dark magic smells like-"

"Abby Reed." I said. "I'm her DARKER half. Tell me where my sister is." I wasn't in the mood for games.

"At my tribe. Or my sister's home. Where she and her husband live. All my people are following her because they believe they have found the true alpha. My people don't know that my older sister, the human who died, isn't a wolf." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Char." He said.

"I see. And your sisters and her husband's names?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "What good would it do you?"

"Because I like knowing names of people who I MIGHT hurt." I said.

He sighed. "Fine. Sister is Alba, and her Husband is Christ." He answered.

I smiled. "And the name of the one who's hiding in the shadows behind me holding my SISTER hostage." I said.

I already knew Grace wouldn't have found this place. And he wasn't trapped her. I looked at the lock. "It's broken." I said.

He was waiting for us I guessed.

He stood and opened the cell letting himself out.

"And your name?" He asked. "Sora. Now, Let Grace go. Or you'll be feeling the wrath of Card Captor Sakura. Clow Reed's daughter." I said.

He looked at me with a worried look.

"Jones!" He yelled. I turned to see my sister being let go and Sakura lowering her staff an fire card in hand.

"Now, tell me. Why would your sister want to take my mother and her child?" I asked.

"It's not clue on me. Just the facts I have heard from Jones here." He said.

I turned to face this other man. "Were you the one who spooked me earlier?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Sorry. But I had to scare you off before you were seen by Alba." He said.

"And what is her goal?"

"She want's to use your sister thinking it's her mother and raise the young lady human sibling and father from the dead." He said.

"My sister has no magic. But I guess the heritage of wolf blood might tip her off." I said.

_"No wolf can be raised from the dead. Not unless their is a sacrifice and a host."_ My father spoke.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

_"I did my research. Maybe your friend, Tomoyo, had found more on the family's history." _He spoke.

I rolled my eyes.

"Father again?" Grace asked.

"Let's head back and will talk about this whole thing." I said.

We headed back to the house, and...

"Oh no." It was a mess. "TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't shout." There she was behind the currents. "Thank goodness. Those wolves came back. They were looking for a book." Tomoyo said.

"Please tell me you have it."

"I don't but I don't think they can read it." Tomoyo said.

"Why?"

"Because the book they mentioned is in french."

The End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: French Word for Dead

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 6. French Word for Dead.

"What do you mean it's French?" I asked.

Once the room was cleaned up and introductions were made. I sat with Tomoyo to discuss about the book.

"It's a book in the French language. Thankfully, I knew what it was titled. They didn't quiet say it right." Tomoyo said.

"What is it in French and then translate it." I asked.

"Les Morts Revivent. Which is "The Dead Live Again." I don't know why they want that book, but since they can't read French right, or don't know it's in another language, it makes me think, they mean to bring your sisters, other self back to life." Tomoyo said.

I looked to Char and Jones. "Did you know of this? Or have you heard of a book of the sorts?" I asked.

Char sighed. Jones just stared at the whole group.

"The book that brings the dead back in a body. Or bringing my mother back in your sisters body. I never knew it was in French. But here is one reason why I am not too surprised. Our so called, Grandparents, first lived in France. Before moving to Japan." Char explained.

"So, this book was brought in by your grandparents. Alina's parents." I corrected.

Char nodded.

"Then Alina will be brought back into Evangeline's body. And the baby, will bring back..."

"No. It won't." Jones said.

Everyone looked to him. He was now holding the little wolf pup.

Like it was a baby of it's own.

"I was living in that village. In secret by your father's orders. I was still a child so, no one could even tell I was a wolf." He explained to Char.

"But your so called, older sister, never truly died."

Now he tells us.

"Then what happened exactly?" Sakura asked.

I crossed my arms. Seeing my father behind him staring at the boy and pup.

"She escaped. Using THAT vary book. It's a book on dark magic. Not just bringing the dead to life, but to make one immortal. Or mortal." He added.

"So, was she using it to cheat death?" Grace asked.

The pup barked as in saying yes.

"She left the village as it burned to the ground. She WAS immortal. But used that book to become mortal and live a normal life. I watched her as she grew old and died."

I looked to father and he didn't buy this story.

"Was she really that powerful? No person back then could be immortal before Clow Reed." I said.

"She turned herself immortal as a bargain to her parents. To help get their revenge on their daughter, her mother. But she tricked them. Not really expecting them to tun her back. She found a way to leak what was going down, and the wolves came and set fire to them. As she escaped after the fires went down and all the wolves left. She took the book with her to make herself mortal again. And lived in peace for over 70 years." He was finished.

I looked to father once more, nothing changed him.

But this might be believable.

"Did she die with that book in her hands?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. Not that I'm aware of. It's said that she gave it to her lost lover. He was an immortal and is the builder of this mansion."

Then it clicked. "Shoot! I know where it is." I said.

Standing up and raced to the child's room, where Markus still lays.

Moving a few things around I thought something was off about the flooring. Under the crib and a lump.

"What is it?" Char asked me.

"Sakura. Pull "Sword" out. We have some cutting to do." I said.

After some time we got the carpet pulled up and found a hatch.

"Why would there be a hatch here? And why cover it up?" Grace asked.

I rolled my eyes. "To hide what's inside. And I guess, sis knew EXACTLY what this was."

I pulled on the hatch door, with a loud creek and thud, there were three things inside, one was the book, with a picture of the daughter inside, the second was a flare gun, and third was a note ripped out of a diary.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: History Lesson 2

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 7. History Lesson 2.

Reading the note I wasn't scared, but more...confused and worried for my sister Eva.

_"Dear Sora, my little sister._

_I know this must be a shock. I placed this here just in case something has happened or is about to happen._

_Markus doesn't know about the wolf past we have. And I hope he never does. I pray._

_But if you find this, it's information about Alina's daughter. Her name is Alzura. Don't ask. Back then names were just letters._

_But she was once a normal child. Till her grandmother, brought this book. A way of controlling her and killing her own daughter._

_But in the end, Alzura flees. She became immortal to survive the fires and then change back to mortal. She attempted to burn this book, but failed. She did fall in love, had children, and died a peaceful life. I don't know if her children are alive today, but her buried sight is right under this house. Her husband built this house in her name. Then died right after it was finished._

_Sora. I ask you take care of my little girl. And Markus. And one last thing, You have any power, please, burn this book. If not, hide it away. Somewhere no one will find it._

_Eva."_

I clenched my fists.

My sister could have explained this when she found this. Called me sooner.

But no. She had to make things more difficult.

"Is there anything we can use to burn that book?" I ask as Grace and Sakura study it.

"It's dragon skin. But with the blood of a lamb, it's not going to burn." Grace said.

"But that's just the cover. What about the pages?"

"Nope. These are old magic papers. Like the one in Tom's diary in Harry Potter." Grace explained. "It's full of spell bindings to keep it in place."

There had to be something.

"Maybe, if we knew if any of her children were alive, we could find them, and they could distroy the book." Char said.

The pup barked. "Alpha is right. In old wolf traditions if something of magic was found we hold a ritual and by the blood of that wolf, burned many things." Jones spoke.

"And how would we find Alzura's children?" I asked.

Father was laughing.

And a flare gun? What was this going in here.

"Hey. I think I know how we could save Evangeline. Or give us time to...burn this book." Grace said.

"And that would be?" I asked my sister.

"Look. The flare gun, with a magical element, can be used to lure away the blood of a wolf. O, A, AB, B C. The different blood type." Grace explained.

I looked to Char.

"My sister and I wouldn't follow something so stupid."

"But your other followers will. We can do this-" Sakura finished my thought.

"Then you could sneak in, take back your title, and we get Eva out of the pack." She said.

I nodded to Sakura. "This could work. You in?" I looked to Char then Jones.

The pup barked.

"Do you understand what this pup is saying?"

"She's saying yes. Telling us to go for it." Jones said.

"Good. Then, what blood types work with what element?" This needed some research.

"Water attracts the AB and O types. Fire C, and Earth the A. B isn't effected by anything. Which sadly is what my sister and I are." Char said.

I smiled. "Lead the way to your pack, ALPHA." I said.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Flare

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 8. Flare

Everything was set. I hid in some bushes, I was able to sneak around these "wolves" and find my sister.

Even though I haven't seen her yet.

Sakura was with Char and Jones, readying themselves for a fight.

Grace had the flare gun and was going to use her magic to try and lure away some of these beasts.

I waited to give the signal.

Hoping Tomoyo would be safe with my niece.

"Bark" The wolf pup followed me for some reason.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You are an annoying little thing." I said.

_"Come now, she's just a puppy. She doesn't know any better."_

Father told me.

I was now, even more annoyed.

Way I said to go alone? Because I already have one annoying pest on my backside.

"Shut up DAD!" I snapped.

Watching these wolves, I tried to spot who Char's sister could be and for Evangeline.

"Hold on sis." I said to myself.

Waiting for the right time.

This was going to be the plan.

And it had to work, or else...

But something didn't come into count.

"A child?" Who I thought was going to be Char's sister, was really a mere child.

_"Well well well. Isn't this a sight." _Father spoke. _"Looks like my card has been found. Never thought that one came to be."_

"Father. What is that?" I dared to ask.

_"That my dear dark daughter, is The Child Card. A card I had made to replace you, after you left me for Reed."_

At least he was honest about that part.

But this changes everything.

Now what was I going to do? There wasn't anyway we could take on a card.

"Alba?"

"Why have you left us with this child?"

A few of the other wolves caught on.

"SILENCE!" The child shouted.

Alba looked terrified.

"Now, We shall have what we deserve." She said.

Who the heck was this child?

"Father! What the heck did you do?"

_"Nothing. She never got a mind of her own. She's taking on a form however. Of a child who wants revenge."_

Clearly.

"Alpha?"

One of them said. That wasn't good.

"Tell me. WHO. IS. YOUR. ALPHA?" She shouted.

"Oh my gosh. She's an annoying pain in the rear end." I scoffed.

"Now, let's bring her here!" Her?

And finally, there was my sister.

She looked pretty wearing a torn white dress. But she also looked like a sacrifice.

"Soon. You little-"

"Careful!" Char came to my right.

"What? Why are you here?" I asked.

This wasn't part of the plan at all.

"That's my niece. My sister's daughter. She was named after our long lost sister." He explained to me.

"Why did you never mention this before?!"

"Because- She's not supposed to be born yet."

How?!

"My sister was acting wired before. But now, looking at her, I think whatever this power is, it's been controlling my NIECE not her."

Then the card WAS taking a child form.

But why does it think returning Alina and Alzura will help with their tribe?

"Let us bring her back! The great and all powerful, Alina!"

We had to act now.

I sent Grace the signal, and the flare gun went off.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 9. Rescue

The light went up. Grace did it. All the AB and O blood types were leaving.

Thankfully that meant half of that pack were leaving.

"WHAT?"

Guess the child wasn't too happy.

"Now!" I yelled.

Char, Sakura, Grace, and Jones were right with me as we revealed ourselves.

"YOU!"

"Yes. Hello Curse Card." I grinned.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY!"

"Sis!" Eva shouted.

"Water!" Sakura shouted. She summoned Water with her staff.

"Get her. I'll take care of them." Char said. "Jones. With me."

And them both were off.

I ran up to my sister. "Hello sis."

"What on earth! Did you not read what I wrote to you?! I told you everything! I wanted you and Markus to get AWAY!" Evangeline was yelling.

"Your welcome." I rolled my eyes.

"Not now. We need to-"

Grace was cut off. "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!"

The child was powerful. Me and Grace had a barrier of mix magic and we still got pushed back.

"Holy moley." Grace spoke.

"You said it." I heaved.

"Time for a little magic of my own." I brought up my moon staff.

"By the darkness that runs in my vain's, I call upon the moon for some guided glaze, see this child in her rule, watch me take her to school!"

And lightning struck down where she just stood.

I didn't hit her. But it made her move. I now had time to get Evangeline and drag Alba and her husband out of this mess.

"Come on." I said.

"Thanks. For coming." Eva said.

"Anything for my niece."

"Oh joy." Eva rolled her eyes.

"It's good seeing you again." I added.

"LET'S GO!" Grace shouted.

"Darkness!" Sakura shouted.

It gave us the perfect get away.

We ran for a while, but not all the way back.

"The well." Grace said.

With a nod, we all went under into that prison where we first found Char and Jones.

"FIND THEM NOW! BRING ME BOTH GIRLS ALIVE! KILL THE REST!"

We waited till they were finally gone.

"Well, that was eventful." Evangeline said.


	10. Chapter 10: History Lesson: Betrayal

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 10. History Lesson: Betrayal

We waited down in the hole till things died down up top.

We couldn't lead that little child to the baby.

"Why did you come?" Alba was the one speaking.

"I had to. I care for you sister. You think I'd let you get away with bringing back our dead mother and lost sibling?"

"I WASN'T!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Grace snapped.

Bark!

This pup was still following us around. A good thing too.

"Sorry. Look. I wanted mom back sure. But I only wanted her back for your birthday."

"You can't mess around with this stuff. Look what it's done to you, to your daughter." Char had a point. But it wasn't really her fault.

"Why did you name her after your lost sibling?" I dared to ask.

"It was my idea. I knew she missed having a sister, so, I said let's name our daughter after her." Alba's husband said.

"And now look. What has happened to her? She's a full grown child." Alba must not know.

"She's been possessed. A cursed card. It's old dark magic that father made. Back in the times of Clow Reed." Grace explained.

"Clow Reed? But...that can't be. He's dead."

"He sort of is." I said.

Char then explained who we were.

Her face wasn't pleased.

"I see. And you trust them? After what they had done?" She asked.

"I don't. But right now, we don't have much choice." Char said to his sister.

I rolled my eyes. "As long as my sister and her family are safe, we don't have a problem. But I will be taking that card in order to save your daughter." I told her.

She looked right at me dead on. I got the feeling she was watching me.

Studying me.

Why?

"Look. You can go back to your happy lives. And my sister can raise her child, with her husband, in peace." I said.

I wasn't sure what this feeling was. it felt too quiet.

"I think their gone." Grace said.

I hoped so.

Bark.

Turning the pup was gone, just an echo. And not only that, Jones was gone too.

"Where is-"

I was sadly knocked out before I could finish my question.

I slowly woke up, tied to a pole, with Grace and Sakura.

"What?"

_"Never trust a wolf."_

Father's annoying voice really woke me up.

I saw my sister, back on the stake, where I freed her from.

"What? How?" I couldn't understand. How did we get found?

"Confused?" It was the child.

A little smile was creeping on it's face. "Let me tell you a little history lesson. For blood magic."

What did that mean?

"I'm sure your confused. But listen to me well. Dark one." She called me.

"I am, not, the niece of the Alpha. These wolves are all my puppets. I control them. It was easy at first with the sister. She do desired to have her mother back. All because she wants to have a family. I took a hold of it. And that's what I've become." The child said.

"So, your not real. Not right now, till you summon the child. Their lost sibling." I guessed.

"No. Only to their mother. The baby I planted as I saw it. A new body for me to grow into. You've been vary helpful this whole time. Without you, I never would have gained control over the Alpha."

He said it was his niece...she told him to tell me that. it's why he left his post in the plan. He didn't know what was happening to his sister, till he laid eyes on the child.

"See. Now your beginning to see things. It's all blood magic."

"How? And why?" Sakura was the one to ask.

"I am like the wish maker. You have a strong desire, I'll feed off of it, till it's complete. The baby is to be my new body really. I'll hid out inside and grow, power wise and body. I'll be able to take over the world!"

This card was supposed to be my replacement?

I looked to my father. "I hate you."

He just shrugged.

"Excuse me? In all this time I've tried to survive, I've never heard such negative words!" The child spoke.

"Really? It's...do you know what time your in?" I asked.

Why did this feel like...

"Doesn't matter! Let the ceremony begin!"

"No!" I couldn't do anything.

My sister was getting surrounded by some smoke and light.

No. I can't let my sister become...

"Arise! Alina!"

But it looked like her.

"Eva." I said.

She looked right at me. "I'm still here. It didn't work."

"WHAT?!" Guess the child didn't realize one thing.

_"The soul of Alina, has already moved on."_

"So if Alina's soul has moved on already, what will happen to us?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11: The Child Card

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 11. The Child Card

"It didn't work? I'm still me." Eva said.

I couldn't understand.

"If your still the same, then...that means, Alina has moved on." I said.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" The child asked.

"Guess your plan won't go the way yo want it to. This is the 21 century." I told her.

"Why you little-"

"Light!" Sakura called.

She is THE card captor. She doesn't always need her staff to summon her cards.

"Grace!" She and I were able to get undone from these ropes and the three of us were free.

"Too late. I still have the baby. Jones!" The child called.

He was carrying a baby. "No! Not my niece!" I shouted. I got myself ready to strike this card down.

"Don't. It's okay. She can't hurt the child." Said a voice. I knew this wasn't father. "Who the heck-"

"Woolf." I turned behind me. A girl.

"The Child. Baby. Is just fine. She's not going to be protected."

"Are you the wolf pup?" Grace asked.

By the same look in it's eyes, I'd say yes.

"NO! Why? You little-"

"I will not have YOU ruin MY MOTHER and GRANDMOTHER'S names!" She shouted.

"Who is she?!" Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "No idea. But I like her." I smiled.

I turn to see Jones.

He was grinning. He knew who she was. He talked to her. He understood her. Of course he would.

"I am Gina! The granddaughter and daughter to Alina and Alzura."


	12. Chapter 12: Gina

Card Captor Sakura Story

Sora Tales: The Child

Sora's POV.

Chapter 12. Gina

"Daughter? Of Alzura?" I asked.

"Yes. Now. You. Child. Shall feel the wrath of a real wolf." She said.

I just watch as Gina, as she shined some light on the child.

"NO!" The child screamed. Running around.

I took my staff, and made her trip.

"Oops." I said.

The child glared red eyes at me. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"No I won't. By the power of darkness, I seal you, Cursed Card!" And that was that.

The wolves woke up from their little daze.

"What the-"

"Char. What happened."

"Don't worry. I can explain." Jones said to them.

"And me." Gina stepped up.

"Who are you?" Char asked.

"I believe, I'm your niece. But I don't have long. I'll turn back into a pup. I was born in wolf form. The only times I ever turn human like this, is when darkness is around. Mother trained me to be a fighter of the dark. To protect our family. Like what her mother did from her family." She said.

"I see. Thank you. And, my sister and her family..." I tried to cut in.

"Yes. Your family won't be a bother to us. I'll make sure you won't remember most of this."

Before I could speak, a light shined and we were back in the house.

"What?"

"Did we just-" Sakura spoke.

"I don't think we speak of this." Grace said

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey sis." Eva came to see me.

"Hey."

"Come see Angie. This is your Niece." She told me.

I smiled. This was just perfect. I had my family.

The End

**This isn't quiet the end. Just this story. The whole adventure continues. See you then!**

**And check out any of my other stories!**


End file.
